multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
United Federal Navy
The United Federal Navy is the military space force of the United Federation of Jogorian Planets, and acts as a galactic peace keeping force and a Federal police and self defense force. The United Federal Navy Marine Corps is a branch of the UFN and acts as first responders to a Federal crisis. History The United Federal Navy was created in 149,905 MYC after the Terranian System Incident and is the combined space naval forces of the United Federation of Jogorian Planets. It was created to protect trading convoys between Jogorian colonies from Flesh Thief ships and fleets that roamed the galaxy in search of new prey. It has seen many engagements since its formation 95 years ago, and is considered to be the most experienced navy in the galaxy at fighting the Flesh Thieves because of it. Recently, the Daa have returned and reviled themselves to be the holy Star Gods, thus dragging the Jogorian race as a whole into the Jaonu War. Ships Fighter/Bombers X-32 Trygona Manned Fighter The X-32 fighter is the most common fighter in the Federation's fleet. It is a manned fighter armed with duo repeating rail guns and Space Fighter Combat Missiles (or SFCM's) which are both perfect for fighter vs fighter combat. It meassures 54 feet in length and has a top speed of .999c. It has one pilot that undergoes extreme training in order to be a fighter pilot in the UFN or UFNMC. X-32U Trygona II Advanced Space Combat Drone The X-32U ASCD was designed to replace the aging X-32 fighter. It is an unmanned autonomous drone capable of engaging enemy fighters and bombers on it's own and making it's own decisions without the need of a remote pilot. It is armed with duo repeating rail guns and SFCM's. It meassures 54 feet in length, just like the X-32 and has a top speed of .999c. It is by far the most advanced fighter in the Federation's navy and marine corps. X-40 Isitar Manned Bomber The X-40 was designed for quick raids on Flesh Thief fleets, and it's smaller size allowed it to be undetected until it was already dropping it's payload. It is armed with a dozen small photonic bombs (equivalent to a small atomic bomb) and duo YM-30B anti-ship missile launchers (ASML's) making it extraordinarily effective against frigate-battleship sized vessels. It is 67 feet long and has a top speed of .990c. It has a crew of one pilot and one bombadier. X-40U Isitar II Advanced Space Bombing Drone The X-40U ASBD was designed to replace the aging fleet of X-40's. It is also equipped with the latest stealth technology allowing it to be used in small squadrons to take out a much larger starship. It is armed with a dozen small photonic bombs and duo YM-30B ASML's allowing it to do the same as it's older counterpart. It has the same dimensions as the X-40, but has a top speed of .995c. It is the most advanced bomber in the UFN and UFNMC. Transports Rashista Class Transport The Rashista class is the largest transport in the UFN. It can carry over 3 million marines or regular troops plus respective vehicles. It is 250,000 feet long and but is unarmed. The Rashista has a crew compliment of just 10,000 and is mostly operated by computers to make more room for ground support. 100 Magna transports can dock at one time onto a Rashista as well as having 50,000 Marco Dropships onboard for rapid deployment. Magna Class Transport The Magna class is used to deploy troops to the surface of planets. It has a capacity of 10,000 marines or regular troops plus respective vehicles. It is roughly 3,000 feet long and has 20 RLW-95's for engaging light atmospheric ships before descending upon a planet. It has a crew compliment of 940 and has 50 Marco Dropships for rapid deployment. Frigates Taurs Class Frigate The Taurs class of frigate is the most numerical class of ship in the UFN. It has a top speed of .9c using sub-light engines or 450,000c with FTL engines engaged. It is 2,340 feet long and has an armament of 15 RLW-90's, 20 TTX-127's and 5 TTX-130's. The Taurs class has a crew compliment of just 1,320. It's advanced targeting systems allow the firing systems to engage hostile forces from 300,000 miles away. Migata Class Frigate The Migata class is the largest of all the frigates in the UFN, measuring in at 2,560 feet long. It is armed with 15 RLW-90's, 15 TTX-127's and 3 TTX-130's. 25% of the ship is the engine plant, making it the fastest ship in the fleet (not counting fighters) at .960c in sub-light and 450,000c at FTL travel. It also houses 20 X-32U's and has a large centeral computer to control the ASCD's. It has a crew compliment of 1,620. Taurs II Class Frigate The Taurs II class is designed to be the scout ship of any Federation fleet. It has a top speed of .905c with sub-light engines and 450,000c with FTL engines. It measures 2,340 feet long and is armed with just 5 RLW-90's. It has a very small crew of just 560. It's advanced navigation system allows it to jusmp across the galaxy without having a single issue. Excalibur Class Frigate Nothing says war in a small package quite like the Excalibur class. It has a top speed of .9c with sub-light engines and 450,000c with FTL engines. It is 2,450 feet long with an armament of 30 RLW-90's, 40 TTX-127's and 10 TTX-130's. It has a crew of 2,300. Destroyers Hyat Class Destroyer The Hyat class was meant for battle. It has a top speed of .9c with sub-light engines and 450,000c with FTL engines. It is 3,670 feet long and has an armament of 30 RLW-90's, 52 TTX-127's and 20 TTX-130's. It has a crew of 3,500 and has proven to be key in holding off Flesh Thief harvests of space stations. Extor Class Destroyer The Lithuia class was designed originally to escort convoys of trade ships through dangerous space, but has been recently upgraded to combat War Machine saucers. It's top speed is .945c with sub-light engines and 450,000c with FTL engines. It is 3,430 feet long and has an armament of 25 RLW-90's, 43 TTX-127's and 15 TTX-130's. It has a crew of 3,110. Targa Class Destroyer The Targa class is the closest thing to a carrier while remaining as small as it is. It has a top speed of .905c with sub-light engines and 450,000c with FTL engines. It is 3,360 feet long with an armament of 30 RLW-90's, 45 TTX-127's and 18 TTX-130's. It has 45 X-32's on board and 20 X-32U's. It has a large crew of 4,200. Cruisers Infinite Class Light Cruiser The Infinite class is the workhorse of the Federation's fleet. It is a fairly large, yet fast vessel that usually travels in groups for broadside attacks on much larger ships. It has a top speed of .915c in sub-light travel, with a standard Reagal Engine for FTL travel. It is 4,330 feet long and has 35 RLW-90's, 40 TTX-127's, 10 TTX-130's, 5 TTX-150's and 15 YM-40's. It has 20 X-32's and 10 X-32U's and a crew of 4,220. Utag Class Cruiser The Utag class is the middle child of the Federation's fleet. It has a top speed of .9c in sub-light travel and a standard Reagal Engine for FTL travel. It is 4,920 feet long and has 40 RLW-90's, 40 TTX-127's, 10 TTX-130's, 7 TTX-150's and 25 YM-40's. It has a crew of 5,010 and has proven to be excellent in combatting Flesh Thief ships. Retan Class Heavy Cruiser The Retan class is huge for a cruiser, measuring in at 7,300 feet long. It is realtively slow however, with a top speed of .87 in sub-light and a Reagal FTL engine. It comes armed with 60 RLW-95's, 60 TTX-127's, 40 TTX-130's, 10 TTX-150's, 5 RSW-1's and 40 YM-40's, making it a heavily armed ship. It has a crew of 8,900 but no fighters or bombers. Tygram Class Heavy Cruiser The Tygram class is a lot smaller than the Retan class, but nearly just as powerful. It is 5,100 feet long and has 60 RLW-95's, 50 TTX-127's, 35 TTX-130's, 8 TTX-150's, 3 RSW-1's and 30 YM-40's. It has a top speed of .9c in sub-light and has a Reagal FTL engine. It has a crew of 6,000 and has 50 X-32U's and 10 X-40U's. Battlecruisers Oparat Class Battlecruiser The Oparat class is tremendously long, but not well armed and armored. It measures in at 13,780 feet with 80 RLW-95's, 80 TTX-127's, 43 TTX-130's, 15 TTX-150's, 8 RSW-1's and 50 YM-40's. It has a top speed of .92c in sub-light travel, making it extremely fast when compared to a ship of similar size and comes with a Reagal FTL engine. It has a massive crew of 20,000 and can carry up to 15,000 additional marines. It also has 100 X-32's and 70 X-40's in it's hangar. Battleships Nova Class Battleship The Nova class is the third biggest class of ship in the Federation at a massive 30,560 feet. It has 190 RLW-95's, 250 TTX-127's, 30 TTX-150's, 25 RSW-1's and 100 TTX-130's. It has a top speed of .8c at sub-light travel even with it's huge engines and has a Reagal FTL engine. It has a crew of 35,000 and can carry up to an additional 50,000 marines. It also has 300 X-32's and 150 X-32U's as well as 200 X-40U's. Terra Class Battleship The Terra class is a small, but mighty battleship. It is 10,280 feet long and has 170 RLW-95's, 160 TTX-127's, 20 TTX-150's, 15 RSW-1's and 70 TTX-130's. It has a top speed of .85c in sub-light travel and has a Reagal FTL engine. It has a crew of 17,800 and can carry another 10,000 marines. It houses 1,500 X-32U's and 1,000 X-40U's. Dawn Class Battleship The Dawn class is a new design of warship, incorporating the use of Kantos Type E shields. It is 24,960 feet long and has 200 RLW-95's, 200 TTX-127's, 40 TTX-150's, 10 YM-40's and 10 RSW-1's. It has a top speed of .83c in sublight and has Mk II FTL engines. It has a crew of 28,000 and can carry another 26,000 marines. It houses 250 X-32U's and 140 X-40U's. Dreadnoughts Operator Class Dreadnought The Operator class is the second largest ship design in the Federation's fleet at 82,900 feet long. It has 600 RLW-95's, 700 TTX-127's, 400 TTX-130's, 100 TTX-150's, 50 RSW-1's and 600 YM-40's. It is capable of .79c in sub-light travel and has a Reagal engine on board. It has a crew of 102,900 and can carry 100,000 more marines and comes with 2,000 X-32's and 1,250 X-40's. Titans Jogoria Class Titan The titan class is the largest ship class in the Federation's navy. The Jogoria class is 792,000 feet long (150 miles) and comes equipped with 5,000 RLW-95's, 7,000 TTX-127, 3,500 TTX-130's, 1,000 TTX-150's, 6,000 YM-40's, 1,400 RSW-1's and the massive superweapon, the RLW-100 Olympic Spinal Coil Gun capable of devastating an entire continent or destroying an entire fleet of war ships. It travels at .75c at sub-light travel and has a Reagal FTL engine. It has a crew of 900,000 plus it can carry 500,000 marines. It has 40,000 X-32U's and 45,000 X-32's plus 38,000 X-40U's and 43,000 X-40's. There has not been a single Jogoria class titan lost in it's 400 year history. Lithuia Class Titan The Lithuia class titan is the largest Jogorian vessel ever built. It is 3,180,000 feet long (600 miles) and comes equipped with 13,000 RLW-95's, 17,000 TTX-127's, 9,800 TTX-130's, 5,000 TTX-150's, 20,000 YM-40's, 5,000 RSW-1's and the RLW-100L (600 miles long vs 150 miles in the Jogoria class, L meaning 'long') which causes much more damage than the RLW-100. It travels at .7c in sub-light and has a Reagal engine for FTL. It has a crew of 3.4 million plus room for 3 million marines. It has 160,000 X-32U's and 152,000 X-40U's. The UFNSS Lithuia is a Lithuia class titan and is the flagship of the entire fleet. Daa Class Titan The Daa class titan is a massive ship at 1,636,800 feet (310 miles) in length, it is also the newest vessel in the UFN. It is nearly directly proportional to a Daa Gigaship, and was designed in honor of the Daa. It is equipped with 9,000 RLW-95's, 12,000 TTX-127's, 6,000 TTX-130's, 2,300 TTX-150's, 14,000 YM-40's, 3,000 RSW-1's and a duo RLW-100D (D meaning 'duo') which can fire twice as many shots as the RLW-100. It travels at .73c in sublight and has a Reagal engine for FTL. It has a crew of 2 million plus room for 1.6 million marines. It has 120,000 X-32U's and 120,000 X-40U's. Weaponry See Armory section in Jogorian article. Structure and Ranking The following is a breakdown of typical UFN forces. Scout Group - 86 Ships 30 Taurs II Frigates 50 Taurs Frigates 5 Excalibur Frigates 1 Migata Frigates Patrol Group Alpha Configuration - 165 Ships 120 Taurs Frigates 20 Migata Frigates 15 Hyat Destroyers 10 Extor Destroyers Patrol Group Beta Configuration - 165 Ships 120 Taurs Frigates 20 Migata Frigates 15 Hyat Destroyers 10 Targa Destroyers Research Outpost Flotilla - 519 Ships 300 Taurs Frigates 100 Migata Frigates 60 Excalibur Frigates 30 Hyat Destroyers 25 Targa/Extor Destroyers 1 Tygram Heavy Cruiser w/ full fighter and bomber compliments 3 Magna Transports w/ full Marine compliments Reserve Flotilla (7th Res. Flotilla - 9th Res. Fleet - 5th Naval Group 7-9-5 shown) - 5,804 Ships 1,800 Taurs Frigates 1,200 Migata Frigates 900 Excalibur Frigates 750 Hyat Destroyers 500 Targa/Extor Destroyers 350 Infinte Light Cruisers 200 Utag Cruisers 100 Tygram (Retans used in other flotillas) Heavy Cruisers 2 Oparat Battlecruisers 1 Terra Battleship 1 Rashista Heavy Transport Battle Flotilla (31st Battle Flotilla - 2nd Fleet - 3rd Naval Group 31-2-3 shown) - 10,990 Ships 3,400 Taurs Frigates 2,400 Migata Frigates 1,700 Excalibur Frigates 1,200 Hyat Destroyers 900 Targa/Extor Destroyers 600 Infinite Light Cruisers 400 Utag Cruisers 350 Tygram/Retan Heavy Cruisers 30 Oparat Battlecruisers 5 Terra Battleships 2 Dawn Battleships 2 Rashista Heavy Transports 1 Operator Dreadnaught Reserve Fleet (9th Reserve Fleet - 5th Naval Group 9-5 shown) - 406,611 Ships 70 Reserve Flotillas plus... 200 Nova Battleships (Forward Command Ships - FCS) 120 Operator Dreadnaughts (Rear Command Ships - RCS) 7 Jogoria Class Titans 3 Daa Class Titans 1 Lithuia Class Titan (UFNSS Excelios - Fleet Flagship) Battle Fleet (2nd Fleet - 3rd Naval Group 2-3 shown) 3,298,585 Ships 300 Battle Flotillas plus... 1,400 Nova Battleships (FCS) 1,000 Operator Dreadnaughts (RCS) 50 Jogoria Class Titans 25 Daa Class Titans 10 Lithuia Class Titans (UFNSS Dexetter - Fleet Flagship) Naval Group (1st Naval Group shown) 77,403,920 Ships 20 Battle Fleets 20 Reserve Fleets plus... 1 Special Battle Fleet with experimental weaponry to protect the UFNSS Jogoria UFNSS Lithuia (Retrofitted Jogoria Class Titan with experimental RLW-100X - UFN's Flagship) Strength and Special Forces The overall combined strength of the UFN is over 1.3 billion warships, including 10 million titans. Over 6 trillion Jogorians serve in the UFN along with 1 trillion officers and nearly 5 trillion marines (including officers). There are 16 Naval Groups, each assigned a sector of space in the Viperius and Polemos Galaxies. Navy Comets The Navy's special forces are known as Comets. They are equivalent to U.S. Navy SEALS and are equiped with the best weapons and gear the UFN has to offer. They complete undercover or otherwise nearly impossible missions that are required to fight a war. There are roughly 15 billion Navy Comets in the UFN, all of which are commissioned officers and undergo 2 years of intense training. Only 5% potential recruits, called Ice Balls by the veteran Comets, make it through training and earn the title of Comet. Category:Organisations